


March: Munich 1921

by SilentStudies



Series: 365 Days of Love [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, M/M, Memories, Munich - Freeform, Munich 1921, On Hiatus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentStudies/pseuds/SilentStudies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Elric still remembers the Colonel smiling sadly at him. The grief of departing obvious in his eyes, and the way the corner of his lips are pulled up in a forced way. He moves his hand only to meet Edwards and they shake hands with a tight grip. The sun setting behind the Colonel shone beautifully as they regard each other stiffly.</p><p>"Good bye, Fullmetal."</p><p>That same sentence still remains in Edward's ears, even in the new reality on the other side of Truth, even in Munich 1921.</p>
            </blockquote>





	March: Munich 1921

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Munich 1921](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/109246) by Ninekos. 



> I deleted this when I tried to upload it, and my beta's email hates her. I am uploading what she had. (There was more than what I am posting.) I will try to rewrite it, but it won't be as good as the first. Sorry!

I lean back onto the railing, sighing as the sun beats down on the city. I glance at the note in my hand, before sighing.

"Another strike, huh..."

Even as science advances, it has its limits... Will I ever be able to return to that world again? I take out my pocket watch and stare at it before opening it. Inside the pocket watch, it reveals the time, as well as a message engraved within it. 'Never forget 3.Oct.11' it reads, a grim reminder to myself of my mother's second death. It also reminds me of my mistake leading to Alphonse's lost body.

"Al..." I say as I close my eyes to imagine him. I see in my mind's eye, not Alphonse Elric, but Roy Mustang. Blushing, I open my eyes to rid myself of the image. 

"No, this one. It's Al, Al! Why does that bastard show up..?"

Yes, that's it. Al is okay. He has to be; my transmutation was perfect... Al. Closing my eyes once more, I again see Roy Mustang smiling at me from behind his desk. Frowning, I can feel my cheeks heating up at the thought. Clicking my tongue in annoyance, I shake the image of the Colonel from my thoughts. The only thing is, he keeps coming back into my mind. Then a memory appears, which makes me pause.

I still remember the Colonel smiling sadly at me. The grief of departing obvious in his eyes, and the way the corner of his lips are pulled up in a forced way. He moves his hand only to meet mine and we shake hands with a tight grip. The sun setting behind the Colonel shone beautifully as we regard each other stiffly.

"Good bye, Fullmetal."

That same sentence still remains in my ears, even in the new reality on the other side of Truth, even in Munich.

I hate the way this world works. There is no alchemy in this reality, only corruption and humans. I've always imagined a world without alchemy, but I'd never thought that I would live in one. Alphonse must be searching of a way to get to me, as I am searching for a way to get to him. What if he didn't get his body back..? No, he must've gotten his body back, I know it! Don't worry Al, I am going to go back soon! 

I get up off the railing, jogging in the direction of my house. I pass by a bookstore, which made me alter my path to the store. I never remembered a bookstore here, so on the spur of a moment I decided to stop by.

Walking through the aisles, I watch out for an old-looking book. Who knows, maybe a random book will magically tell me the way home. Losing myself with my questions bombarding my mind as well as a search of an old book, I finally come across a book that peeks my interest. Reaching up, even though I grew taller, I couldn't reach the book. Frustrated, I hop up a little, straining my non-metal arm towards the book.

"Dammit..! Even though I grew so much," I curse as a try to retrieve the book.

"This one," a male asks me from behind as he easily takes it from the shelf. My frustration, now directed at him, built up a bit more as I turn my he to see who it is. 

"Wha?"

"It's this one, right?"

I swear my blood froze when I saw his face. It's Roy... My knees buckled and I lost my balance, falling onto him. Taking him by surprise, I knocked him over and he fell onto the bookcase behind him. The worker on duty comes over to us to make sure we were okay.

"Ouch..."

"Are... Are you alright," the old geezer asks.


End file.
